riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Skull
The Skull are a doom metal band founded by Trouble members Eric Wagner, Ron Holzner and Jeff "Oly" Olson in 2012. Early on their sets mainly comprised of classic Trouble songs but with a debut album appearing in 2014 named For Those Which Are Asleep their set comprises of original songs and classic Trouble. On rare occasions the band has performed full Trouble albums such as Psalm 9 and The Skull. History While The Skull officially began as a full band in 2012, the roots of the band's creation can be tied to a set at the 2011 Days of The Doomed festival on June 18 when Eric Wagner joined Jeff Olson and Sean McAllister to comprise a special set of classic Trouble songs.The Obelisk The next year the band officially formed.Blabbermouth The Skull headlined the Hell's Pleasure festival in Pößneck, Germany in July 2012 alongside NWOBHM band Angel Witch. In late August and early September 2012, The Skull completed a tour of the US East coast and finished that trek by headlining the Stoner Hands of Doom festival in New London, Connecticut. The Skull toured Europe in late 2012, including co-headlining the Hammer of Doom festival with the band Pentagram. This European tour also included performances in Germany, Netherlands, Austria, and Sweden, among others. The Skull have been writing and performing new original material and have scheduled a West coast tour of the US for late 2013. Part of this tour will be headlining the Denver Doom Fest. In 2014 The Skull would sign to Tee Pee Records and release the single "Sometime Yesterday Mourning" which would feature a re-recording of the Trouble song "The Last Judgement" as the b-side.The Sleeping Shaman The Skull released their debut album on Tee Pee Records entitled For Those Which Are Asleep in November that year.Blabbermouth A short tour of the United States would follow along with Jeff Olson's amicable departure from the band.Blabbermouth In 2016 The Skull are set to share the stage with Sleep with a tour of Europe to follow, including three nights at Roadburn Festival. The first night was the Cul de Sac opening party alongside Jucifer, then two nights on the main stage. One night was mainly original songs while the other was a Trouble set featuring the band doing the entire Psalm 9 album.The Obelisk In 2018 the band is set to embark on a North American tour performing the 1990 album Trouble in it's entirety. On 19 March 2018, along with announcements of touring Europe and the US, the band's second album The Endless Road Turns Dark has been announced for an Autumn release. A planned tour in the Spring was postponed due to a combination of VISA issues and personal problems before the band would reschedule the dates with Henry Vasquez (Saint Vitus) on drums. The Endless Road Turns Dark would see release on 21 September 2018 to positive reviews, a release party in Chicago the next day at Brauerhouse in Lombard, Illinois (With Macabre, Whut? and Gloryhole Guillotine as support).Facebook Members Current Lineup * Eric Wagner - Vocals (2012 - Present) * Ron Holzner - Bass (2012 - Present) * Lothar Keller - Guitar (2012 - present) * Henry Vasquez - Live Drums (2018 Summer USA Tour, 2019 - Present) * Alex Johnson - Guitar (2019 - Present) Past Members * Jeff Olson - Drums (2012, 2013 - 2015) * Matt Goldsborough - Guitar (2014 - 2015) * Chuck Robinson - Guitar (2014) * Kevin Tarpey - Drums (2012 - 2013) * Michael Carpenter - Guitar (2012 - 2014) * Willie Max - Guitar (2015) * Glen Drover - Guitar (2013) * Sean Saley - Drums (2015 - 2016, 2018 Trouble Tour) * Rob Wrong - Guitar (2015 - 2019) * Brian Dixon - Drums (2017 - 2019) Discography Albums * For Those Which Are Asleep (2014, Tee Pee Records) * The Endless Road Turns Dark (2018, Tee Pee Records) EPs * The Skull (2016, Tee Pee Records) Singles * Sometime Yesterday Mourning/The Last Judgement (2014, Tee Pee Records) Tours * The Skull European Tour 2012 (2012) * For Those Which Are Asleep USA Tour 2014 (2014) * The Skull March 2015 USA Tour (2015) * The Skull 2015 West Coast Tour (2015) * For Those Which Are Asleep European Tour 2016 (2016) * The Skull Fall Tour 2016 (2016) * The Return of The Walking Dead 2016 (2016) (With Saint Vitus and Witch Mountain) * November of Doom (2016) (Witch Mountain intended as support but canceled.) * November 2017 Mini-Tour (2017) * The Skull Plays Trouble (2018) * 2018 European Tour (With Acid Muffin, Castle) (2018)Pioneer Music Press Facebook * 2018 North American Tour (2018; Postponed)The Skull Facebook * June 2018 North American Tour (With Earthride, Hyborian) (2018)BraveWords * The Endless Road Turns Dark European Tour (With Acid Muffin, Castle) (2018)Facebook * April 2019 North American Tour (With Weedeater, High Tone Son of a Bitch)Weedeater Facebook * The Wolf Bites Back North American Tour (with Orange Goblin) (2019) * A Quest To Believe, A Call To The Void (With Corrosion of Conformity, Witch Mountain, Mothership) (2019)The Skull Facebook * Psalm 9 35th Anniversary Tour (2019)The Skull Facebook Links * Facebook * Interview with Eric Wagner * Interview with Eric Wagner and Ron Holzner * Blabbermouth interview with Eric Wagner References Category:Band Category:Doom Metal Category:Chicago Category:Illlinois Category:Eric Wagner Category:Trouble Category:Ron Holzner